


The one where pond water leads to unexpected meetings

by Sleepy_Rabbit



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Also Minhyuk is REALLY subtle when it comes to feelings, Anxiety, Kihyuk are evil, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Rabbit/pseuds/Sleepy_Rabbit
Summary: Somehow, Jooheon's antics were useful for once.Or the one where Changkyun ends up texting the wrong person and doesn't regret it one bit.





	1. LOVE YOURSELF: Changkyun

_ Unknown number _

hey

hey

Jooheon

HEY

answer me

you can’t just ignore me after throwing me in a pond

my phone is dead so i had to switch back to my old one

wow fuck you too

 

**Me**

Hello

 

_ Unknown number _

youre a fake friend

 

**Me**

I think you have the wrong number..

I’m not “Jooheon”

And I don’t remember throwing anyone in a pond this afternoon

Actually I just woke up because of your texts

 

_ Unknown number _

oh

you're right

I’m sorry I just noticed I typed the number wrong

Oh wow this is embarrassing

I didn’t mean to wake you up, sorry

 

**Me**

It’s fine lol

I was gonna have to wake up sooner or later anyway

So what’s your name pond boy?

And what’s the deal with this Jooheon?

 

_ Unknown number _

Jooheon thought it’d be funny to throw me in a pond in the middle of a park

It wasn’t.

And now I have gross oily water all over my clothes

and my hair

and my phone

I’m called I.M

you?

 

**Me**

I’m gonna make the assumption this isn’t your real name

That or your parents didn’t love you enough

Also, sounds rough lol

I’m HW btw

Nice to meet you pond boy

Wait I didn’t ask

Are you a dude???

 

_ I.M (Pond boy) _

yeah I’m a guy

Are you?

Also I want you to know I will pronounce your names as “Hhwwuh”

 

**Me**

I am too

And thanks

I wouldn’t have it any other way

Well it’s nice too meet you I.M but I need to get ready for class

Talk to you later I guess?

 

_ I.M (Pond boy) _

Sure

I gotta get to class too actually

I’m done blow drying my hair

Well not really but there's a guy in the bathroom looking at me with the most disdain I've ever seen

 

**Me**

Wait are you blow drying your hair in a public bathroom???

 

_ I.M (Pond boy) _

yeah

My friend threw me in the pond near our university and my house is too far away to get back here on time so...

I had to make do with toilet paper and blow dryers

 

**Me**

Wow you must smell like flowers then lol

Did you at least use gym clothes to change or are you gonna smell like a garbage disposal for your class?

 

_ I.M (Pond boy) _

I borrowed clothes from a friend of mine

and thank god cause mine look......

well they look like they were thrown in a pond actually

Gotta blast now, the dude staring at me brought a friend

Who is he? The bathroom police? geez

 

**Me**

Alright, talk to you later then, pond boy

 

_ I.M (Pond boy) _

See ya


	2. Mild Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk is a good person...
> 
>  
> 
> sometimes...
> 
>  
> 
> in a blue moon...
> 
> (Or, Hyungwon has to deal with Minhyuk's incessant blabbering and wishes for death)

_Minhyuk_

i'm gay

but not THAT gay right?

 

**Me**

Please stop talking forever

Please

I don't wanna know what you're gonna say next

 

_Minhyuk_

LMAO WELL HERE IT IS ANYWAY

shownu said it was obvious to everyone i was gay even before i made my coming out party

but it wasn't right????????

i'm not the typical flower boy

i've never been imto girlt stuff that much

i mean

i do liek drag race

but who doesn't?

 

**Me**

I wish I had never befriended you

 

_Minhyuk_

you didn't really hav a choice in the matter :D

also i have gym class later but i don' have my clothes for it

do you think the teacher will mind that much?

 

**Me**

Don't you usually leave it in your locker though?

I think that teacher doesn't really care for anything in this school to be honest

So you should be fine

He started randomly crying in the middle of one of our classes and let us leave early

It was pretty depressing...

 

_Minhyuk_

great! :D

and yeah i usually leave them in there but i had to lend them to someone

 

**Me**

You? Being kind? What kind of fuckery is this?

 

_Minhyuk_

EXCUSEY OU

i helped you multiple times in the past

like that time you fell and hurt your knee

 

**Me**

You were the one who pushed me!!!!

Argh, gotta go

I'm running late again

 

_Minhyuk_

as usual

i'll be waiting for you in the back

with k****n

 

**Me**

Look at you censoring his name like you don't thirst over his ass

 

_Minhyuk_

how dare you

i would never!

he's like an annoying mom

also he's like 60 cm tall

>:P

 

**Me**

Sure

If you say so lol


	3. Group chats are both a blessing and a curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon has to put up with more of Minhyuk's rambling, but also with his other friends bullying him.  
> Laik eef yu crie evritaym  
> 1 like = 1 prayer

AAAAAAAAAAAA intensifies

 

_ Minnie _

kihyun is a nerd

he actually studied for a test

smh

 

**Me**

:>

 

_Wannabe-shark_

yes, that's what students usually do in school, Minhyuk

 

_ Minnie _

speak for yourself >:V

 

_Father_

Thats what students usually do in school, Minhyuk.

 

_ Minnie _

damn, u right u-u

 

_Wannabe-shark_

oh my god

 

**Me**

Anyway

 

_ Minnie _

yes, light of my life? uwu

 

**Me**

Ew.

Do you guys know anyone named Jooheon?

He should be around our age

 

_ Minnie _

nope

 

_Father_

No.

 

_Wannabe-shark_

no

why are you asking?

did you hear about him or something? Do you wanna date him? Are you finally gonna get a sugar daddy to stop leeching off of me?

 

**Me**

I can't leech off a broke man

Also, fuck off

And, no I don't have any romantic interest in him, I just heard his name from someone

 

_ Minnie _

my son talking to people?!

you can't count imaginary friends as real people hyungwon!

 

**Me**

Ugh

It's just someone I've been texting

Well

Someone who's been texting me actually

 

_Wannabe-shark_

!!!

who?

 

**Me**

He called himself I.M

 

_ Minnie _

so now you're even inventing aliens? i'm disappointed in you

 

**Me**

It's not his real name

 

_ Minnie _

i can tell LMAO

did you guys meet online or something?

 

**Me**

Something like that

I don't know much about him yet

But he seems like a nice person for now

 

_Father_

Thats good. I hope hell end up being a good person in the long run.

You need more friends.

 

**Me**

Geez, thanks Hyunwoo

Wait he's texting me, gotta go

 

_ Minnie _

you better update me on this!

 

_Wannabe-shark_

I hope for you he won't end up being a serial killer

 

_ Minnie _

lol rip


	4. Secondhand embarassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon didn't know what he was getting into but it sure looked like a lot

_I.M (Pond boy)_

Hey

Sorry if I'm bothering you but do you go to Kyunghee uni?

 

**Me**

Are you a stalker

 

_I.M (Pond boy)_

So you do go there

I would say I'm not but that's what a stalker would say so I'm kinda bummed out rn

 

**Me**

Welp™

Do you go there too? Is that why you were asking?

 

_I.M (Pond boy)_

yeah lol

What age are you then?

 

**Me**

I'm 21 but deep inside I'm 70

 

_I.M (Pond boy)_

Okay grandpa

I'm 19 btw

I'm studying physics, what program are you in?

 

**Me**

You're asking a lot of questions for someone who was acting so bashful

I'm majoring in chemistry and dance

 

_I.M (Pond boy)_

wow that's pretty cool!

I didn't expect you to be the artistic type tbh

Is it contemporary dance or whatever other dance style there is out there?

 

**Me**

It's a bit of everything for now cause I'm still in introduction but it mostly focuses on contemporary dances I guess

Do you also dance?

 

_I.M (Pond boy)_

oh boy

I don't lol

I'm terrible at dancing actually

I can rap though

kinda

and I'm trying to compose these days

 

**Me**

That's pretty cool too

Now that I basically know your life story, are you gonna tell me your real name or...?

 

_I.M (Pond boy)_

I'd rather not...

It's not that I'm scared of you being weird or anything but

I'm not quite the social type you see...

and I'd rather get to know you a bit better before meeting

 

**Me**

Fair enough

So did "Jooheon" end up apologizing for the whole thing?

 

_I.M (Pond boy)_

no he laughed at me instead

He's an ass

And even though I tried cleaning myself before going to class, people could tell

People kept complaining the whole class OTL

it got so bad the teacher asked me to go back home for the day

and then on the way home a little girl pointed at me and told her mom I smelled like garbage

I wanna die

 

**Me**

Oh

Oh god

I'm cringing

What is that bad?

 

_I.M (Pond boy)_

Yes, HW, it was that bad

My roommate also made fun of me

You know you suck when even Yoo Kihyun makes fun of you

 

**Me**

Wait what

Your roommate is Kihyun?

YOU'RE Kihyun's roommate him and Minhyuk keep talking about?

 

_I.M (Pond boy)_

You know them?

What are the odds...

So now you can figure out who I am but I still don't know who you are

 

**Me**

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Good luck, kiddo

 

_I.M (Pond boy)_

Fine...

Since we have mutual friends it shouldn't be so hard to find you anyway

 

**Me**

Hey, I don't know your name or how you look, if you don't wanna see me in real life I can just continue as I've always done you know

 

_I.M (Pond boy)_

I'm not ready to meet yet honestly

But we'll have to see each other someday

Even if you didn't come looking for me, Minhyuk would probably make us meet

I'd rather just think about it a bit before seeing you ;-;

 

**Me**

That's alright

I'm not the most social guy out there either

I rarely do anything other than sleep in my free time

I don't even remember the last time I went out

So take your time and we can see eachother when you're ready

You should try and find out who I am before you meet me lol

 

_I.M (Pond boy)_

sure

I'll try my best to find out who the mysterious Hwwuhhh is! ^^

 

**Me**

Aww Minhyuk was right, you're cute

 

_I.M (Pond boy)_

Lies and betrayal

I'm not cute at all!

 

**Me**

I shall see for myself someday Ψ(　ﾟ∀ﾟ)Ψ

 

_I.M (Pond boy)_

...


	5. Harassment is a serious issue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun struggles getting his point across.
> 
> A lot

Send dog pics pliz

 

**Me**

hey

How do I change my identity?

and how much does it cost to move to Alaska?

 

_Honey bee_

whut

what happened?

 

**Me**

So uhm

there's a dude I accidentally texted

After the pond """incident"""

I was tryna text you but I typed too fast and I texted a random dude

and apparently he goes to our university

and I didn't wanna tell him who I was for obvious reasons

 

 ~~~~ _Honey bee_

omg changkyun did you tell a creep who you are

please tell me you didn't

 

**Me**

Let me finish!!

First of all he's not a creep

I think

I hope

and I didn't tell him he just figured it out cause I let slip that my roommate is Kihyun

And he's friends with Kihyun and Minhyuk somehow

 

_Min_

hmmmmmnnmnmmm

did you get his name?

 

_Honey bee_

everyone knows Minhyuk, it doesn't mean anything

 

_Shinho_

Truee ahahah

 

_Honey bee_

block his number and make sure you don't stay alone in the hallways

 

**Me**

Chill out Jooheon lol

I'm not worried he's gonna try harassing me

I'm just not sure if I wanna meet him yet cause I barely know him

But he told me I should try and find out his identity before Minhyuk or Kihyun presents him to me

I had originally told him my name was I.M and he told me he doesn't know my real name yet

or how I look like

he just knows that my roommate is Kihyun

 

_Min_

what did he say he was called???

 

**Me**

HW

 

_Min_

oh

i defeintely know him then!

don't panic jooheon lol

 

_Shinho_

defeintely

 

**Me**

defeintely

 

_Honey bee_

defeintely

 

_Min_

>:V stop bullying me

and don't come at me for my typos hoseok, we all know you can't type to save your life either

but yeah, i know who hw is

he doesn't usually care to make friends though so if he still talks to you you're pretty lucky

he leaves me on read all the time!

what a fake friend

 

_Shinho_

so heS' one of us

 

**Me**

^^^^

I'm gonna try and find clues to figure out who he is but knowing he's a friend of Kihyun makes it a bit easier

He has like 3 friends

 

_Honey bee_

actually he's been hanging out with lots of different people from his singing and composing classes

I saw him with Min Yoongi and Kim Wonshik last time

and Eunwoo asked me where he was like two days ago

he's finally getting a life, I'm almost proud

 

_Shinho_

isn'tEunwoo in chemisty though?

 

**Me**

chemisty, my fave subject after jim

 

_Honey bee_

yeah she is

I didn't ask why she wanted to see him so I dunno what the deal was

maybe it's not for a class

 

_Min_

a girl being interested in kihyun?

is that even possible lol

 

_Shinho_

:)

well why don'T you go ask him why she wanted to see him thwn

 

_Min_

i don't care that much

plus it's none of my business lol

he can date who he wants

 

_Shinho_

 

okaayyy :)

 

_Min_

why are you using that damn smiley

 

**Me**

I gotta go now, I have a project due tomorrow

 

_Honey bee_

did you just start working on it?

 

**Me**

No

I did the table of content yesterday

 

_Honey bee_

wow


	6. Clinginess isn't cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk tried holding back, he really did.

_Minhyuk_

hey

did you get a girlfriend?

 

**Me**

I'm sorry, what

 

_Minhyuk_

DID YOU GET A GIRLFRIEND

 

**Me**

no wtf

why would you even ask me that

 

_Minhyuk_

i heard eunwoo wanted to talk to you from someone

i dunno maybe she's blind enough to fall for you

 

**Me**

ohhh

she just wanted to talk about composing

I've been helping her compose a song recently so we often spend our breaks together

I doubt she's interested in me that way but she's cute so I wouldn't be against it lol

 

_Minhyuk_

did kihyun get a cwush on a guwl uwu

 

**Me**

fuck off lol

I don't know her enough to have a crush on her

she's just really pretty

and I'm also very lonely...

 

_Minhyuk_

geez

you'll find the right person in due time so don't rush it

i'm sure there's someone out there who cares about you

just give it time

 

**Me**

why are you suddenly so nice

this is scary

 

_Minhyuk_

and that person isn't me

 

**Me**

I know lol why would it be you?

you're the least likely to ever have a crush on me

if we were in an otome game I'd have minus love points with you

 

_Minhyuk_

i wouldn't go that far but you'd be at around 5/100 for sure

 

**Me**

so there is still hope to make you fall for me?

 

_Minhyuk_

as if!!!

 

**Me**

just kidding lol

besides I wouldn't wanna date you

even if you suddenly turned into a cute girl I would rather eat my socks than date you

 

_Minhyuk_

i'm already cuter than any girl out there, how dare you!!!

 

**Me**

..........

 

_Minhyuk_

>:V

anyways

that's all i wanted to ask

oh wait

did you hear about hyungwon's new "friend"

 

**Me**

he managed to get a friend???

how?

 

_Minhyuk_

lol okay so don't tell them but

changkyun and hyungwon are texting

and hyungwon knows changkyun is your roommate but he doesn't remember his name

and he's never seen him

and he told changkyun to find out his identity before they meet lol

 

**Me**

wait I'm confused

how did they start texting?

 

_Minhyuk_

after changkyun broke his phone he tried texting jooheon with his old one

and he messed up the number and accidentally texted hyungwon instead

 

**Me**

okay but why do they not know who they are?

 

_Minhyuk_

cause they both used fake names instead lol

changkyun used his soundcloud name and hyungwon said he was "hw"

 

**Me**

wow so creative

 

_Minhyuk_

lmao

so now changkyun wants to find out who hyungwon is but we can't help him

 

**Me**

can we do the opposite? :)

 

_Minhyuk_

he didn't say :D

 

**Me**

great!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of updating this daily or every two days, what do you guys think? Also should I make longer chapters or are they okay like that LOL


	7. Detective Im Changkyun in action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun finds clues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking forever to update! This week was a total trainwreck for me... I'll try updating everyday from now on, but I can't promise anything so I might skip some days

**Me**

Hey

What's up?

 

_HW_

Nothing much honestly

I'm walking to class right now

Minhyuk keeps making fun of me for being late so I left early for once

I'm becoming too predictable

 

**Me**

you're always late?

geez, and I thouight I was a bad student for always arriving 2 minutes before class starts lol

 

_HW_

I enjoy sleeping a bit too much :p

What about you? How are you?

 

**Me**

I'm fine I guess

Just woke up and Kihyun is already pampering me, saying I need to eat before leaving and all

 

_HW_

Lucky bastard

All he ever does is bug me about being a bad student LOL

He doesn't even make me food...

How dare he

 

**Me**

Oh well

it's the good part about being considered a kid by him

but he also bugs me about coming back too late all the time

Sometimes I think he forgets I'm not 5

 

_HW_

Awww

But you are a baby :)

 

**Me**

I am not.

I'm literally only 2 years younger than you

 

_HW_

And I absolutely don't have my shit together

So you're basically a baby

 

**Me**

Speak for yourself!

 

_HW_

You just said 2 minutes that you arrive two minutes before classes start and you come home late

 

**Me**

okay so maybe I'm not great at adulting...

but I'm still not a baby

 

_HW_

Okay daddy

 

**Me**

I JUST CHOKED ON MY SPIT WTF DUDE

Kihyun is laughing at me ugh

Please never call me that again

 

_HW_

LMAO Alright then

 

**Me**

btw

If you're going to class now, do you live close to school?

Or do you just walk a lot?

 

_HW_

I live about 15 minutes away from uni

Ain't no way I'd walk longer than that

That's for healthy people

 

**Me**

big mood

 

_HW_

What?

 

**Me**

???

 

_HW_

"big mood"?

 

**Me**

I know you said you're a student but are you actually a catfishing grandpa

 

_HW_

Excuse you LOL

I might be young but I don't really know how "the kids" speak these days

It took me a while to figure out what "spilling tea" meant

Cause I only hang out with like 3 people

And apart from Minhyuk they all speak like retired old men

 

**Me**

Oh

Big mood is basically uhhh

well it's like saying "same"

it means it's something you think applies to you too or that you empathize with

So basically, I also wouldn't walk for over 15 minutes to go to uni

 

_HW_

Oh~

I see

I'll add this to my imaginary "hip phrases" dictionary

Thank you, fellow fake adult

 

**Me**

Np

also you said Minhyuk laughs at you for being late

Do you have a lot of classes with him or do you constantly report to him about being late? lol

 

_HW_

We have most of our classes together this session

But last session we only had one

He kept complaining about it but that's how he got to meet Hyunwoo and Kihyun

 

**Me**

oh wow

seeing Kihyun and him talking you'd think they've always been close

 

_HW_

Yeah but then again Minhyuk is a very friendly person

So once he gets attached to someone he makes sure there's no walls in between them

 

**Me**

Hmm I guess that's true

 

_HW_

I just got to class so I'll talk to you later

Minhyuk is waving at me like a maniac so he probably has something "super important" to talk about

 

**Me**

Okey dokey

talk to you later! ^^


	8. Trust no one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun and Minhyuk are making their first move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lowkey wanna start writing a second fanfic after seeing Shoot Out but I'm still insecure about how I write so I'm gonna continue considering it for a bit. English isn't my native language and I worry it shows in my writing a lot LOL  
> Anyways, Changkyun and Hyungwon are huge softies together even irl! Just watch their smiles here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZ7YHGq3MkM
> 
> Cuties.

**Me**

Kihyun, what the hell?

Minhyuk just told me you want me to meet his roommate now

What's that all about? You never cared about me not knowing him until now

Why now?

 

_Possibly Satan_

I think it's about time you two meet, that's all

so get your ass here and meet him

also, bring back my Star Trek cup you stole

 

**Me**

Fuck off, it's mine now.

 

_Possibly Satan_

turtle looking ass bitch

 

**Me**

Says the one who looks like an elf

 

_Possibly Satan_

just get over here after your damn class

 

**Me**

Maybe I will, maybe I won't

 

_Possibly Satan_

I'm asking Hyunwoo to bring you over then

 

**Me**

UGH

Okay then, I'm coming

 

* * *

 

 

"So you did come after all, you loser."

 

Hyungwon walks into the room, cold latte in hand. "Your roasts are getting weak, old man," he says, sprawling himself on his friend's bed.

 

Kihyun snickers. He follows Hyungwon and sits on the bed next to him. "My roommate's not here yet. He should be here soon though. I hope." He lets his hand wander to the other's hair and gently brushes through them. "Your hair's getting long... When was the last time you cut it?"

 

"I don't know," he drawls. "Probably almost a year. The last time I went was before I knew you, I think."

 

"Geez, take care of yourself more. It can't be healthy to stay in your apartment alone all the time," Kihyun nags.

 

The both of them stare at each other silently. A sigh leaves Hyungwon's lips.

 

"I know. But I can't-"

 

The door slams open. A student their age makes his way in, a smile plastered on his face.

 

"Oh hello!" He bows. "You must be Chae Hyungwon. Kihyun told me a lot about you! I'm Choi Youngjae, nice to meet you," he beams.

 

Hyungwon looks at Kihyun.

 

This isn't I.M.

 

This isn't Kihyun's roommate.

 

He stands up and bows. "Nice to meet you too! I really need to get going now, but thanks for the invite, Kihyun!" He dashes to the door, not looking back. He misses the sad look on his friend's face as he exits.

 

_Choi Youngjae can't be I.M._


	9. A needed presence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon is stressing out. Changkyun helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the nice comments! It means a lot to me that so many people like this story!

**Me**

Hey

Are you there?

 

_I.M (Pond boy)_

yeah

how are you?

 

**Me**

Not so great to be honest

You're not Choi Youngjae

 

_I.M (Pond boy)_

this is really random but yes, I'm not this guy lol

Did something happen?

 

**Me**

Did you tell Kihyun about our thing

 

_I.M (Pond boy)_

uhh sounds weird but yeah I told him we're both tryna figure out our respective identities

 

**Me**

Oh

He tried pulling one over me

Minhyuk and him are probably trying to make us fail

 

_I.M (Pond boy)_

Sounds like them for sure

Did Kihyun try making you think I was Youngjae?

 

**Me**

Yes

He invited me over, saying I needed to meet his roommate finally

I objected but he wasn't having no for an answer so I went

And then came a super smiley dude who introduced himself as Choi Youngjae

I instantly knew it wasn't you

It just didn't fit

 

_I.M (Pond boy)_

Wow

I didn't even know I had to meet anyone so it sure as hell wasn't me lol

I'm at the library rn

did you leave after meeting that dude or did you stay longer?

 

**Me**

I left right after he introduced himself

I was so mad

Like... does Kihyun think I'm dumb?

 

_I.M (Pond boy)_

Maybe he underestimated how much we've talked

 

**Me**

Ugh probably

I feel dumb for getting so worked up but I needed some space after that

 

_I.M (Pond boy)_

Are you okay now??

 

**Me**

I guess

I just walked around for a bit until I felt better

I'm in a bathroom stall right now

 

_I.M (Pond boy)_

Have you been texting me while taking a shit?!

 

**Me**

NO LMAO

I just didn't know what to do cause I don't have time to walk back to my apartment to have an anxiety attack and then come back in time for class

 

_I.M (Pond boy)_

You had an anxiety attack?

Is it over now?

 

**Me**

Yeah, I just feel dumb now

Why do I have to react like that

It's not like Kihyun did something terrible

He just pranked me and introduced me to someone random

Ugh

 

_I.M (Pond boy)_

In what bathroom are you?

 

**Me**

The one near the labs on the 3rd floor

Why?

 

_I.M (Pond boy)_

Stay there for a sec

and don't peep

 

**Me**

Wait, are you coming here?

I.M

I.M?

Oh

Is that you?

 

_I.M (Pond boy)_

yeah

Put your back to the door

Just breathe in and out with me

It's gonna be fine

You can't help these things

I used to have anxiety attacks when I was in middle school cause I was bullied a lot

It stayed with me for a long time until I got help

So don't feel bad for needing help

I don't wanna spoil who I am but if you ever need it, I don't mind putting that aside

 

**Me**

Thank you

I feel better now

Sorry for disrupting your study time or whatever you were doing in the library

If you ever need help, I'm always there too

I hope I can figure out who you are on my own

Because it feels like I need to

Actually

I think two should play this game

Let's trick Kihyun and Minhyuk into thinking we believe them

And then when they'll "reveal" who we were all along we'll already know

Was that you laughing??

 

_I.M (Pond boy)_

yeah lol

It's fine, I don't mind taking a break from that damn thesis...

and you're right, let's do this

I wonder who they'll introduce to me

Who are they gonna try making me think is HW? lol

 

**Me**

LOL I wonder too

Keep me posted on that stuff!

I gotta go to class for now and you should go finish your thesis!

 

_I.M (Pond boy)_

okay, talk to you later~

 

**Me**

Talk to you later, pond boy

 

_I.M (Pond boy)_

-_-


	10. Jealousy sucks for everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun is stressed out. Minhyuk is stressed out. Everyone is stressed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have work this weekend so I might not be able to update until Monday but I'll try my best!

_Minhyuk_

hru

hey*

 

**Me**

OMG Minhyuk, great timing!

 

_Minhyuk_

what is this? appreciation?

who are you and where is kihyun?

 

**Me**

shut up

I executed our plan

it went badly

 

_Minhyuk_

D: ?

 

**Me**

I don't know if Hyungwon believed me but he rushed out of the room as soon as Youngjae introduced himself

he didn't seem so well

I hope I didn't fuck things up...

 

_Minhyuk_

maybe he wasn't ready to meet I.M yet and he freaked out

he can overthink things sometimes you know

did you text him?

 

**Me**

yeah

he's ignoring me

 

_Minhyuk_

:(

welp, the most you can do is wait until he's ready to talk

if he didn't like the trick we pulled, we'll stop

 

**Me**

I hope he's fine...

 

_Minhyuk_

he'll be fine!

we dunno why he had that reaction

it can be many things

 

**Me**

;-; we really need to talk about it when he'll answer me

can't do much about it for now... I don't even knw where he ran off to

did you wanna talk about anything btw?

you seemed pretty hyped, you even typoed a three letter word

 

_Minhyuk_

oh

yeah i did

i heard you've been hanging out with yoo sia and park sunyoung

and i saw you with eunwoo at the park yesterday

since when did you have so many girl friends?

are you sure you're not dating anyone????

 

**Me**

uhh yeah

I'm not dating anyone

we just talk about music and compostition together

and sometimes about irl things

why are you so focused on this??

 

 

_Minhyuk_

i'm not!

i just think it's unlikely that there are no romantic feelings involved

like even if it's not you then they must be kinda interested if they can put up with you talking about all your nerd stuff

besides they're all super pretty

isn't it normal to be interested in girls like that when you're straight?

 

**Me**

...

when did I ever say I was straight?

 

_Minhyuk_

YOU'RE GAY?

 

**Me**

no

but you can't just assume like that

 

_Minhyuk_

i'm sorry ;-;

are you mad?

kihyun?

kihyun?

:(

 

**Me**

I'm fine, Hyungwon just answered me

also I don't know why you're so hell bent on me not having any female friends but it's not that different to you have male friends is it?

and I don't see you thirsting over Hyungwon or Hyunwoo

or me

so what's your deal???

 

_Minhyuk_

i guess I'm just worried...

 

**Me**

worried about me?

 

_Minhyuk_

no

about me

it's self-centered, i know

 

**Me**

what are you worrying about?

that I'll leave you for these girls?

you know I wouldn't do that!

even if I end up dating someone I won't just forget about you, you know

I'll find time to hang out from time to time

 

_Minhyuk_

i know

i just

i dunno how to say it without sounding like a selfish asshole

 

**Me**

I'm already used to you being a selfish asshole lol

just say it! I won't judge

 

_Minhyuk_

i want you to only care about me

...

i'm sorry

i know it's dumb

you can't spend you life with just me

i just can't help it i guess

 

**Me**

okay stop texting so fast and give me a sec

 

_Minhyuk_

 

maybe it'll pass

 

**Me**

but if that's the case then why have you been fine with me being friends with Changkyun and Hyungwon?

I'm much closer to them than Sunyoung or Eunwoo

is it just cause they're girls?

is it cause you're worried I'll date them?

 

_Minhyuk_

i

yeah

 

**Me**

oh

well I don't really see myself dating any of these girls even if they look gorgeous

I think I'd need someone who completes me better

and we do talk a lot but we haven't really connected on a deeper level so I don't see it happening

so don't worry about it?

if I do end up dating someone you'll be the first to know

 

_Minhyuk_

okay

i'll try to stop being paranoid lol

thank you

 

**Me**

alright

catch you later cause I gotta see how things are with Hyungwon now

 

_Minhyuk_

see you later


	11. Deceiving your friends trying to deceive you is always the best idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon pretends well enough to convince Kihyun at least

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus! I went though a tough patch anc I had to take a break from things for a while but I'm back in business now!

**Me**

hey

are you okay?

Hyungwon?

I'm sorry

I know you have a hard time with surprises and last minute setup

I should've given you more time

 

_Just a very long branch_

It's okay

I just needed to calm down

But I'm fine now

 

**Me**

oh

would you like me to come over?

 

_Just a very long branch_

Nah

I'm good

So about Youngjae...

 

**Me**

YEs?

 

_Just a very long branch_

How old is he?

 

**Me**

he's 19 if I remember correctly

why??

 

_Just a very long branch_

I see

Just checking

So do you think I could maybe talk to him again sometime soon without making a fool of myself?

 

**Me**

Wow

since when do you care about making friends? lol

 

_Just a very long branch_

Who said I wanted to be friends with him

I just wanna make up for the fact that I basically ran away as soon as he stepped in LOL

He must think I'm an asshole

 

**Me**

alright then

I'll try arranging something soon

I'll ask him when he's available and I'll get back to you

 

_Just a very long branch_

I love how you automatically assume I have more free time than he does

 

**Me**

I'm assuming he actually has a social life

 

* * *

 

 

**Me**

OMG

Minhyuk come back

Hyungwon really fell for it

 

_Minhyuk_

he thinjs yougnjea's the guy hesM texring???

*thinks *youngjae *he's *texting  
  


**Me**

what's the point of texting so fast if you need to correct everything after sending it?

and yes!

[screenshot58433 sent]

 

_Minhyuk_

hmm

isn't he being a bit too gullible tho

i'm not sure he's convinced yet

maybe he's testing him to see if it's the right person

that could explain his sudden interest in getting out of his room for 2 seconds

or maybe

he told changkyun via text and he knows it's not the right guy

so he's playing us

 

**Me**

isn't that a bit too farfetched? lol

plus, didn't Kyunie say he didn't wanna reveal his identity?

why would he tell him it's not him?

I think Hyungwon is still suspicious but he's not sure it's not him

they just saw each other for a minute

 

_Minhyuk_

i dunno

it's not like him to fall for this so easily

 

**Me**

maybe he just really wants to meet I.M?

he does get competitive sometimes after all

 

_Minhyuk_

maybe you're right...

let's watch him closely tho

i'm not convinced yet

 

**Me**

when they'll meet again you could come too if you can

you've always been more observant than me with that sort of thing

 

_Minhyuk_

yeah you're pretty blind kihyun lol

keep me up to date, okay?

 

**Me**

will do

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are ALWAYS welcome!  
> Add me on Twitter if you want to see more of my dumb comments: @a_sleepy_rabbit


End file.
